Of All That Time Spent
by ic.laxieve
Summary: ZeroXReader oneshot! Gaah...I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this...Gomen if this sucks...summary: You and Zero are childhood friends but it changed when his family was murdered. Now after ten years you came to the academy to see him again...to spend some time with him again...before time ends.


**Of All That Time Spent (Zero one-shot)**

_Zero? I am your friend, right?_

_We'll be together forever, right?_

_You won't leave me all alone, right?_

"Ze-ro!"

His eyes snapped open at the voice. He groaned, irritated by the fact that he was awoken from his well-needed sleep. He sat up from the hay he was laying on a while ago and sent a short glare to the person who woke him up. "What?" he grunted.

"You are not allowed to skip patrol tonight," _ put her hands on her hip as she looked down upon him. "I will drag you out of this stable if you won't get up there this instant."

He just kept silent as he stared at her.

After all these years, she was still the same. Even though after the night when he lost his family he kept pushing her away, she was still there with him. He was thankful though he found her most of the time annoying.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for—"_ didn't get to finish her sentence as another prefect entered the stable.

"Ah, there you are," Yuki said as she entered. "Come on you two! We have to go now. We have a patrol to do, remember?"

"You two can go," Zero grumbled. "Leave me alone."

But _ didn't let him. She just dragged him outside like she said she would, followed by a chuckling Yuki behind her.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.The next day, after the morning classes.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Zero! What happened?_

_Where's everyone?_

_Is that blood on your face?_

_Are you going to leave, Zero?_

"Zero! You're not going to skip today!" _ said as she thumped her hands on his desk.

Some students who were about to leave the classroom cringed at the sound of her hands but they went back to whatever they were doing after a few seconds.

Zero just groaned as he looked her. Why couldn't she understand that he was different now. He was not the same little boy who used to play with her ten years ago. He changed. But still even though he always distant to her, she still kept on reaching out for him.

"Let's go. Yuki is already out there dealing with the crazy mobs," _ pulled on his arm to get him up from where he sat.

Zero sighed with a grunt. "Fine! I'll go," he shrugged her hand off. "Just don't touch me." He then stood up and swiftly walked away from her and out of the room with the other students.

_ just softly sigh as she watched his retreating figure. "Just a bit more….a little more…"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.Later.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Nice seeing you again, Zero!_

_Do you remember me? I'm _, your best friend!_

_It's been ten years…You changed…_

_I want to spend more time with you, Zero…_

_I just need…more time…_

"Zero! Come and help me over here!" Yuki yelled as she tried to keep the fans of the Night Class in place.

Zero just sighed then suddenly glared at the girls who immediately stepped back and shivered under his glare.

"Uh? Where's _? Yuki asked. "She said that she'd go and get you so I thought she was with you. Where's she?"

"She was with me," Zero muttered. "But now she isn't."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=Later that night=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Zero let's hang out like old times!_

_Can we play again, Zero?_

_Hey, do you like Yuki? You always spend too much time with her._

_Can you smile for me again?_

_Zero…just a little more…be with me._

"Ne, Zero, can you do me a favor?" _ asked as she opened the door of his dorm room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Zero grunted as he walked out of his bathroom. It was obvious that he was washing his face a while ago.

"You said that it's alright for me to barge in your room whenever I want," _argued, walking up to his bed and sat on it.

"That was ten years ago…" he grumbled as he wiped his face and hair dry. "What do you want anyway?"

"I want to ask a favor," said she. "No, not ask—I want to demand a favor."

"And what makes you think that I'll do you a favor?" he inquired as he sat a foot beside her.

"Because it will be the last thing I will ever ask of you," she said with a smile then it turned into a smirk. "Or are you afraid that the favor is about confessing to Yuki?"

"Just spit it out," he retorted.

"I want you to spend some time with me…"

"That again…" he groaned.

"Zero please…Let's play like we did before or just hang out like we did before—"

"_ it's been ten years already," he snapped. "Things have changed. _I_ have changed! When can you realize that we cannot go back to being best friends?"

"I'm not asking for us to go back!" she looked at him dead in the eye with an undertone of imploring. "I just want you to spend some time with me even though not as a friend or anything. Just someone you know…you once knew."

Zero just sighed in defeat. _ was _. When she wanted something, she would do anything to get it. So he just accepted the favor.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.After a few days=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ever since that night, Zero couldn't say 'no' to _ because of that stupid favor. Whenever she called to him, he was obliged to answer. Whenever she wanted to hang out, he was obliged to always join her whether she just wanted to talk to him or simply just be with him.

Day after day, Zero found his self being more relaxed in her company. Despite his constant warnings to his self to not get close to her because of the beast that he was becoming, he couldn't help himself from going back to the way they were before. It seemed that just after a few days, _ got his old self back even though he would rarely let he see it. A couple of times she caught him smiling at her despite his constant struggle to hide his smile. But he couldn't hide anything from her any longer.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He loved her. He loved her a long time ago but he just denied it. But now he couldn't.

"Hey, Zero," _ murmured as they sat back to back on the rooftop this night. "What does it feel like to lose someone?"

Zero was taken aback. It was her first time asking such thing that was related to what happened ten years ago. He clenched his fist. Of all things to ask, why would she ask that one?

"Why are you asking?"

"I just want to know," she replied. "I just need to know so that…I can understand."

He sighed. "It's…It's painful…A kind of pain that is not possible to bear so easily."

"Hn…Say…If…If you will lose someone again…what will you feel?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"Just answer it."

Zero was silent for a while. He then breathed deeply and said, "I will feel…horrible. I've already lost enough people that I cared about that's why the pain will be beyond unbearable if I were to someone again."

"I see…Zero?" she called softly.

"Hn?"

"I really want to say something to you ever since I saw you again," she slowly stood up to her feet.

"I also have something to say," Zero said as he, too, stood up and faced her smiling face.

"Let me go on first, okay?" she chuckled then returned to her smiling grace. "I just want you to listen first to me."

And he just nodded.

"Do you remember the times when Ichiru and I would fight over you?" she asked then laughed softly. "I was mad at him simply because he would not let me play with you. It was such a childish thing to do. But you were always there to pacify us. Then we three would play together. You know, I always wonder why me and Ichiru wouldn't get along without you. We couldn't get along even though we both were suffering through our physical weakness. We were always too sick to play too much but we were never that sick when we fought. Ichiru even said that he hated me that he didn't want to see me again with you. But a week before I came here to see you, Ichiru came to see me."

Zero's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"He told me everything that happened—everything behind the murder of your family. He told me that he was with the murderer that night and that he's still with her," _ smiled. "He told me that he hated me because I can easily get your attention but now, he wants to help me because…he never really hates me. He acted angry at me because it was making him feel strong by fighting with me just like I felt when we were fighting even as children. But when he heard of my state," _averted her eyes. "He came to offer his help."

"What help, _?"

"You see, Ichiru has gotten well already. He's no longer weak. He's stronger than before because he drank the blood of the pureblood vampire that he is now serving. And when he heard that..."

Zero now took a step closer to her and seized her arms in a gentle grip. "Heard what?"

She just looked down. "The sickness I had as a child never disappeared. My parents made me take every medication that are supposed to cure me but they never worked," she then looked back to his eyes. "I'm at my limits, Zero. I know that I…even though the doctors won't say it…my time is nearing to its end." She then managed a smile. "Ichiru offered the blood of his pureblood master to help me live but I am too stupid to accept it because I know that you won't like it if I drink the blood of the murderer of your family, right?"

He just stared at her in disbelief. He didn't know what to say for now everything was making sense to him. She came here to see him. She constantly bothered him because she wanted to be with him more often. She kept on insisting things to him to get their friendship back. She just simply wanted to make the most of her time with him before she…dies.

"Zero," she called on to him. "I just want to say from the very start…" her voice now grew faint. "I love you, Zero. And I just came here to see you…be with you…one last time."

"No," Zero choked. He was struggling to not let his own tears fall. "No this won't be the last time! I will find Ichiru! You will drink the blood, _! You can't die one me!"

She just shook her head then collapsed to her knees. Zero instantly crouched down and caught her form before she collided with the ground. Her body was already limp. And her soft breathing and barely closed eyes were the only things that told him that she was still alive.

"It's alright, Zero," she chided. "It's too late already but I am happy that I get to see you one last time…Zero…"

"I love you _! So you can't die!" he finally let his tears fall. He couldn't take it anymore. He already lost enough people he loved already so he just couldn't lose her. Not like this. His eyes were beseeching hers. He was silently praying that she was just playing. That she really wasn't dying—that she was just kidding him.

Yet she just smiled at him as some tears poured out of her eyes. "Thank you…Hey, Zero?"

"_, no…you can't…"

"Do me my last favor…Please for the last time…smile for me…"

"But—"

"Please…"

He just closed his eyes then sighed. He slowly leaned in to her face as he held her body close to him and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. And as opened his eyes, he forced a smile to grace upon his face.

"Again…Thank you…" she smiled and with a last silent breath, her eyes fluttered close like wings of a butterfly and life escaped her body.

_Hey, Zero? Do you know?_

_Your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_So please keep smiling for me…_

_Keep smiling…even if it's not for me…anymore…_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=_FIN__=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

(A/N: Geez…When can I make a decent fanfic about VK? I don't own VK and I don't have to mention it repeatedly. If the plot isn't good enough, forgive me. T.T If Zero is OOC…ugh…gomen…I feel so rusty right now…So you reviews will be useful…Nya~ Please review! Thanks for reading by the way! ;3)


End file.
